Non-fragile, compressible consumer products such as disposable absorbent articles (e.g., diapers and training pants, disposable adult incontinence pants and feminine hygiene pads) are often packaged and sold at retail (i.e., placed on display and for sale in a retail store) in soft packages formed of polymer film. Such packages may be formed from one or more sheets of polymer film, seamed via application of heating energy, which has caused portions of the film to melt and fuse along the seams.
After opening a package of disposable absorbent articles and removing one or more items needed for immediate use, a consumer may wish to leave the remaining unused supply of product in the package for storage until the next time additional items are needed. Thus, it is often desirable that the package retain, to some extent, its shape and structural integrity to remain useful as a container for storing unused product following opening. Additionally, and particularly in environments where high humidity and substantial quantities of airborne dust and dirt particles may be present, it may be desired that the package not only retain its shape and structural integrity, but have a recloseability capability that allows the package to be reclosed to an extent suitable to help protect the unused product from airborne contaminants.
To date, film package opening features have generally been less than fully satisfactory. Various prior configurations of opening perforations have not provided easy opening features, and in addition or alternatively, tend to promote substantial destruction of the package during opening, rendering it unsatisfactory for use as a storage container. To date, known recloseability features, generally, have not proven to be cost effective for the manufacturer operating in highly competitive markets.
Consequently, there is room for improvement in film package opening features.